ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Children of the Future
Children of the Future is a story about Bulla and Trunks in the alternate timeline growing up, eventually meeting the DBZ characters, killing the androids and Imperfect Cell,the threat of Buu, and much more things that may take too long to list. It doesn't count the History of Trunks in its events, however. 'I am a lazy writer, so I may not write long chapters. Deal with it. ' Prologue- Darkness of the Future Bulla's POV I can still remember..fading memories of my father..He had spiky hair with this sense of pride.. one I inherited...That day when Goku died...I remember seeing my mother cry for the first time.. Me: Mamah? Whats wrong? Bulma: Nothing..Bulla. Just..Goku died.. Me: Whosh Goku? And my memory is gone after that. They went out into the city, and were killed by the androids. I don't know how, but I remember feeling my body feel a chill when my father died..Now, the story of the horrors of my future began.. Chapter 1- Evil's Birth Trunks' POV When I was 15, I went into the city with my sister, Bulla to buy groceries..That's when we saw the androids for the first time..They were killing a midnight black haired girl with caramel colored eyes by strangling her. Girl: Help.. Android 17: Feh, another dead girl..What's with these boring people anyway? Android 18: I know, right? We just killed Gero and his stupid bitch, 19. Let's kill this ugly girl too. No sense of style. Bulla was pulsating with energy. I'd seen her in her hissy fits, but never totally enraged like this..She charged against the androids, only to get blasted to a wall by Android 17. Me: BULLA! Ugh..How I wish I could do something..All I can do is sit and watch as they kill..More and more! Argh..For Bulla's sake, I'll have to go..For now.. My mom walked out of the building, but dashed to catch Bulla as soon as she saw her condition. Bulma: Bulla! Trunks, take her to the table! One ki blast could do so much damage to a 16 year old girl? There was so much blood, it appeared as if she was a piece of paper and red paint had been splattered all over it. When we took her to the table, I remember seeing my sister cry for the first time.. Bulla: Trunks..If..I die today..Avenge..me.. My mom started to examine Bulla, and it felt like an eternity. Finally, she told me the result of her examination. Bulma: Good news, Trunks. She'll live. It'll take her a long time to recover. The blast missed her heart by five centimeters. Bulma: Guys, listen! Don't you EVER challenge the androids, ok? I don't want my children to die, too! I felt a sigh of relief. As soon as Bulla was put in her bed, I heard a knock. Gohan-san's here. Gohan: Hey, Trunks. I notice a new scar, seeping with fresh blood. Bulma: Gohan! I told you, too! Do you realize how concerned your mother is about you already?! Gohan: They were blowing up a city..How I attacked foolishly..My rage overcame me again. Me: I understand. So..About that training, do we start today? Me and Gohan-san had walked outside so we could talk in private. I had a feeling he knew.. Gohan: No. Me: Why not?! Gohan: Because..Bulla wants to train with us as well.. Me: WE CAN'T WAIT UNTIL THE DAMN GIRL RECOVERS! I WANT TO TRAIN, NOW! Gohan: Trunks, listen. Even though the androids are killing, they can't know we are training here because they could kill your mom and sister! I had to listen. I calmed down, and I vvalked back in my house and Gohan flew home. Bulma: Hey Trunks, where's Gohan? Me: He went home. And so..I had to wait a year and a half for my sister to return to full health.. Chapter 2- The Glimmer of Hope TrueWarrior: This is gonna be a super short chapter, sorry guys! Bulla's POV I stepped out of the bed, and I ran outside, just to see how healthy my body was. Bulma: Bulla! What are you doing?! Me: I feel..So much better, ma! Bulma: Get back in here, Bulla! You don't want the androids attacking us! Ugh..Mom was right. The androids would randomly attack the cities and our house. So I went inside, and changed into my training outfit, because it made no fucking sense to wear a jacket inside. Just as I changed, Gohan-san came..again.. Gohan: Hey. So, about that training.. We went outside, and he taught us the basics, how to fly and fire a ki blast. I made my very own signature attack, Ripping Tears. It's a large teal and violet red striped blast. When he went Super Saiyan, I made my own discovery of my hidden power. Me: So, how'd you get the blonde hair? Gohan: Uhm..It's a super saiyan transformation. Let me explain. He taught me and Trunks all about the transformation. Trunks: So? Teach us how to transform! Gohan said the transformation was accessed during rageful moments, and you had to control it by years of training in that form. Gohan: Trunks, Bulla. Imagine that everyone you know is dying! IMAGINE THE ANDROIDS KILLED ME RIGHT IN YOUR EYES! It got to me, his constant "imagine this" and his taunts.. I transformed. Gohan: Good. He kept training us constantly from then.Two years later, When I'm 21 and Trunks is 20, the androids attack this park we are at and kill people. Trunks: Gohan! Lets go get them! Gohan: There will be no "we". Bulla: Say what? Cmon! Gohan: Ok.. I don't know what happened, but when we woke up, we saw Gohan's bloodied body, similar to a red tide on an ocean. Trunks' energy was fluctuating like crazy! Trunks: Gohan..RAAAH!!! He transformed! It took Gohan-sensei's true death to make him transform.. He tried to challenge the androids. Me: Trunks! Gohan wouldn't want you to throw away your life like that! If you want to beat up on someone.. Beat on me, not on the androids! We went back home..And my mother confronted us. Bulma: GUYS! You were gone for two hours! Where's Gohan?! Me: He died..The androids killed him.. Bulma: Oh..Poor Chi Chi.. Trunks flew off to battle the androids.. I feared for my brother's life.. He came back, badly injured. Me: TRUNKS! What were you thinking, going off to battle the androids like that! Bulma: Bulla! No! I have an idea..Maybe you guys can go back 20 years in the past, and stop all of this carnage from happening! Here, take the cure for Goku's heart disease. Me: But mom..Who would protect you? Bulma: Don't worry about me! So we went into the two machines..Flying to the future.. Chapter 3- Glass Shards of Pain Trunks' POV We crashlanded, and soon after, Freeza's ship landed. Category:Page added by TrueWarrior Category:Story invented by TrueWarrior Category:Fan Fiction by TrueWarrior